The wedding ultimatum
by theboyfriend-and-theprettygirl
Summary: CHAIR ONE-SHOT. The most talked about Upper East Side wedding day has finally arrived...but has our beautiful bride caught cold feet? Will Blair marry Louis and get her happy ever after? Or will she follow her heart and run to back to her soulmate Chuck? [This story has nothing to do with the events leading up to 5x13. Blair has not lost her baby in 5x10. My version of season 5]


"Blair, a word." Prince Louis said walking into the Brides' changing room and closing the door behind him.

"LOUIS! You aren't supposed to see the Bride _until_ the wedding! Its bad luck otherwise" Blair said covering herself behind an open closet door. "Serena!_ Help? _Go. Go. Go" Blair said pushing Serena towards the Prince to get rid of him.

"Blair's right Louis, you should go. You don't want to ruin the surprize. We are almost done."

"Serena, may I please have a quick word with my fiancée? I really must speak with her."

"Sure." Serena said picking up a magazine and sitting down into an armchair.

"Serena?" Louis asked.

"Yeah?" Serena asked, snapping her head out of the magazine.

"…in private?"

"Excuse me?" she asked frowning a little.

"I need to speak to Blair _privately_, please." He snapped a little impatiently.

"OH! Okay." Serena said getting the hint. "I'll just wait outside."

"S!" Blair protested quickly, shaking her head, but Serena shrugged her shoulders.

"Sorry B, I'll be in the corridor."

"_So?_ What's so important that you are willing to_ jinx_ our wedding?" Blair asked rolling her eyes.

"Chuck is _not_ here." Louis said walking up to her.

"That's it? I thought _you _of all people would be happy!"

"I would…but it just_ proves_ my point…"

"And what point is that, exactly?"

"He is _not over_ you, Blair."

"That's silly…it's_ over_ Louis…he gave me _his blessing_, remember? Now, you have to go so we can start." She said trying to push him towards the door. "I'll see you in a bit."

"Blair, do you _want _to marry me?"

"_What?"_

"Do you want to marry me?"

"I heard you the first time. Louis, what are you talking about?"

"Answer the question Blair, do you _really_ want to marry me? 'Cus if you didn't-" he said trailing off.

"Of course I do. You know that, right?"

"Blair, there is still time to _back out_ of this-"

"_Where _is this coming from, Louis?" Blair asked hurtfully. "Have you had _second_ thoughts? _Cold feet?"_

"No, of course not. I love you and I want to marry you."

"_Then?" _Blair snapped impatiently. "Why are you _delaying_ our wedding with talk of _nonsense_?"

"Blair…you're _still _in love with Chuck. _I know it. He knows it. Everyone knows it._ "

"Louis-"

"I'm just giving you the_ option_ to be happy."

"Louis, what Chuck and I have is a_ special_ kind of love… its everlasting…it's eternal; but it's also toxic and treacherous. I have tried _so_ many times with Chuck! - but we always end up_ hurting_ each other, _more than its worth_! Chuck and I…we are like a vicious cycle, we are so in love and then one of us does something to ruin the relationship and we fight like crazy and lash out at each other until we start _all over again._ I can't keep going like that. It's unhealthy and I don't want to live like that. _You make me happy_. Our love is simple and uncomplicated…that's how love should be- no games, no lies, no scheming. You have nothing to worry about when I tell you that I am _over _Chuck! And I know for sure that he is definitely over me. So can we get married now?"

"I gave him an ultimatum Blair. I went to see him last night…to make sure that he wouldn't do anything stupid today at our wedding. He assured me that he was over you, that he had accepted the fact that you were happy with me...that he could never make you happy and he wouldn't be coming today. I told him that he if was over you, like he said, he should come today to _prove it_… otherwise skipping the wedding would show that he would _never _back out of your affections. I told him that to show everyone that he had really moved on, he should be here to show his support of our marriage. _He's not here_. I _want _to marry you Blair; but I don't want to be looking over my shoulder, my whole marriage because _Chuck Bass_ is still pinning for you…because Chuck Bass is _still _in love with my wife. "

"You gave him an… ultimatum?" Blair asked, recovering from her shock. "Did he say he was coming today?"

"Yes, he told me he would…but he is not here. Which proves my point, he is _still _in love with you Blair. So if there is _any_ part of you…any small _chance_ that you are in love with him too…we should call off this wedding right now. I don't think my family could deal with a public, front page- in- the- press- divorce. I'd rather be ditched at the alter than cheated on in the long run. Calling off the wedding last minute is less scandalous for my family than an adulterous affair. So Blair, I gave Chuck an ultimatum last night and now I am giving _you _one…do you _want _to marry me _or _not? "

"Louis," Blair said sighing heavily as she took in all his words and weighed their meaning. " I- I do love you… please don't think that I don't…but I… I don't think I can do this-"

"**DAN!** You can't go in there!" Serena said, barging through the door quickly after Dan and interrupting Blair mid-sentence.

"_Humphrey?_ What are_ you_ doing here? We are in the middle of something!" Blair snapped impatiently.

"Sorry Blair, Louis..." he said nervously running his fingers through his shaggy hair. "…but you said to come and get you if _he_ came…"

"If _who _came?" Serena asked impatiently. "Dan, is this really the _best_ time for this?"

"Chuck…" Dan said sighing heavily. "He_ is_ here, Louis. He came after all. "

xxx

"_He came?"_ Louis said frowning a little.

"Yes, he is in the back row." Dan said nodding.

"Well then, maybe I was wrong about our little chat." Louis said looking at Blair. "He _must _be okay with this."

"But does he _seem _happy to be here? " Blair said impatiently, ignoring almost everything that had come out of Louis' mouth just then.

"He seems alright." Dan said shrugging his shoulders.

"So he's alright with it all? He's not even _slightly _angry to be here … or jealous? Hurt? _Nothing?_ What did his face look like?"

"Blair…he is Chuck…the _same_ Chuck Bass as always." Dan said laughing.

"So, you have decided not to marry me." Louis said solemnly. "I will go and call off the wedding then."

"What? No, Louis." Blair said taking his hands in hers. "I just need a minute to gather my thoughts. Could I please have a word with Serena?"

Louis nodded slowly. "I am going to wait down the aisle. Hopefully, I will see you shortly." He said kissing Blair on the cheek, "If you do not come in ten minutes, I will call the wedding off and you will never have to see me again." He said sighing heavily before walking out of the door.

"Humphrey…what are you still doing here?" Blair snapped impatiently.

"I'm going." He said throwing his hands up and walking out the door.

"Blair, what are you going to do?" Serena said once they were alone.

"Oh S…" Blair said shaking a little, "…I'm so confused."

xxx

"So let me get this straight…" Serena said after Blair had caught her up on her conversation with Louis. "…Louis told Chuck that if he _didn't_ come to the wedding, he _wasn't _over you?"

"**YES, S! KEEP UP!"** Blair snapped quickly, pacing the room frantically. "This is bad! _This is bad,S!" _

"And Chuck's being_ here_ is bad news, because?..."

"Because it means that Chuck _is okay_ with it… and he _really _isn't! I mean, _we are __**Chuck and Blair**__...__**Blair and Chuck**_! If it's _killing me_ to walk down the aisle to another man, can you _imagine _what he is _going through_? _How can he be okay with it?"_

"Maybe he_ is_ over you, B." Serena said quietly. "_He will always love you no doubt_, but you two haven't exactly had the fairy-tale romance that you've always wanted…and Louis, gives you that. Trust me B, I have rooted for you and Chuck for the longest time, but it's clearly not working out…maybe it is time to cut Chuck out of your life and move on with Louis."

"And I should be taking relationship advice from unlucky-in-love-Serena, because? Honestly S, you are _not_ the person to be talking to about this…you can _barely _manage your own less complicated love life! I need…**DOROTA!** Yes, go and get Dorota…now…_please_?" Blair said smiling sweetly after snapping at Serena.

"Okay, whatever you say B." Serena said leaving the room.

_Damn that mother-Chucker!_ Blair thought as she continued to pace the room. _Even on her wedding day he was Chucking with her head! That stupid Basshole Basstard!_

The sound of the door opening, made Blair turn around excitedly.

"Dorota… finally! _**CHUCK?**_" Blair said getting a little startled. _"Chuck, what are you doing here?"_

"Dan sent me to see what's taking you so long. The prince is really starting to sweat up there_**- **__WOW,_ you look…Blair, you look..._breathtaking_."

"Thanks, but you should go. Since you are _okay _with this wedding, I must get it going along. We have limited time at our reception already…did Louis tell you that we are flying out to the Maldives for our _honeymoon _tonight?"

"Sounds romantic." Chuck said dryly.

"Yes, that's Louis…romantic and sweet…thoughtful and loving. I really am marrying the most wonderful man."

"I shouldn't keep you from him then." Chuck said reaching for the door handle. "Congratulations Blair."

"That's it? '_Congratulations, Blair?'_ That's_ all_ I get? _After everything we've been through_? That's all you have to say to me when… I'm about to marry _another _man?"

"And what exactly did you _expect_ me to say?"

"Something _more_ passionate…something more _honest_… Tell me that you are _not okay_ with this…" Blair said through misty eyes, "…tell me that you _don't want_ me to marry Louis…tell me that you will_ fight_ for _us_ Chuck…tell me _you've changed_ and that you _still_ love me…_that you will always love me_…tell me something to _stop me_ from making the biggest _mistake_ of my life!"

"I just want you to be happy, Blair." Chuck said kissing her forehead softly. " I don't think you are making a mistake_**. I will always love you**_,_ but_ _I will never be able to make you happy_…I've hurt you _too much _to make that possible. Louis loves you a lot and he will never hurt you the way I have. You should marry him…he makes you happy B. I have to go back to my seat. You should head out; I think you've kept him waiting long enough."

"_Miss Blair?"_ Dorota said walking into the room as Chuck was exiting. "Miss Serena sent me. Is everything okay?"

Blair wiped her eyes quickly and smiled fakely. "Yes, of course. _Everything's just wonderful."_ She said sarcastically. "Please call daddy…I'm ready to walk down the aisle. "

"Miss Blair, if everything is vonderful..._why _you cry for? Your makeup will become mess. "

"I'm alright." Blair said dabbing her eyes with a tissue. "I'm just a bit emotional today."

"Miss Blair…what did Mr. Chuck say to make you cry? Did he come to tell you, _not_ to make mistake and marry wrong man? I _knew _ still loves you!"

"No…he came to say _goodbye."_

"_Goodbye?_ But Miss Blair, Mr. Chuck _still_ loves you-"

"That's enough. He had his chance to stop this wedding and he didn't_. I am marrying Louis_. Dorota, please get my father. I am ready."

xxx

"_You are strong and you love Louis! You are strong and you love Louis! You are strong and you love Louis!" _ Blair chanted over and over until her father came to walk her down the aisle. Reaching the white doors, she sighed heavily; _You can do this B. Smile and walk…smile and walk…and whatever you do, don't look at that Chuck Basstard! _

"_Relax_ B Bear," her dad whispered. "You're shaking. Everything will be alright."

Blair, unable to get out a word, smiled nervously at her dad, before continuing to shake more uncontrollably. The music for the bridesmaids started. Vanessa, Penelope and Serena started to walk down the aisle holding their pink bouquets of Lilies and roses. Blair, having timed and practiced the ceremony religiously, knew that in under a minute, the music would be changing and she would be making her way down the aisle.

"Are you nervous?" her dad asked snapping her out of her thoughts suddenly.

"A little."

"Don't be. Everything will be worth it, once you first see Louis' face. He will put your mind at ease."

"I hope so." She said sighing heavily, but doubting any truth behind the words.

_If it was to all be worth it once she saw Louis' face…why did it feel like she was about to make the biggest mistake?_

The music indicating that the bride was coming started and with a nudge and an '_it's time'_ from her dad; the doors opened and Blair started to walk slowly arm in arm with her dad into the packed out Church. '_Everything will be worth it, once you first see Louis' face. He will put your mind at ease' _she repeated her dad's earlier words to herself_._

_If that's true, _she thought glumly, _why was the first face she was looking for (and found) Chuck's? Why was she more concerned at keeping his strong piercing gaze, instead of looking at her future husband?_

_**STOP LOOKING AT HIM BLAIR!**_A voice in her head snapped, but she couldn't bring herself to drop her eye contact with him, not _even once_ until she had passed his row. The walk towards the front felt never ending and with every step she took, her Blair's heart raced wildly. _Smile and walk…smile and walk… s_he told herself over and over, _the hardest part is done…you have walked past Chuck…you can do this!_

"This is where I leave you sweetheart." Her dad said breaking into her thoughts and kissing her softly on the forehead_. "I love you… and you look gorgeous." _

They had somehow managed to make it down the aisle quicker than she had first realised. Blair looked up quickly to see a smiling Louis nod at her father and it was then that the reality of the moment had finally sunk in.

"_I love you too, daddy_." She said before kissing his cheek and letting go of his arm.

"You look amazing." Louis said once Blair had positioned herself next to him.

"It would have been a better surprise if you_ hadn't_ seen me earlier." Blair said smirking a little.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today…" the father Johnson, the Priest handling the ceremony began.

xxx

Blair spent most of the wedding ceremony fidgeting with her hands and fighting the urge to turn back and see how Chuck was doing. A part of her was hoping with all her heart that Chuck would stop the wedding, dramatically and romantically at the '_I object' _part as they do in the movies.

"If anyone has any reason to doubt where by these two_, should not_ be married…speak up now or _forever hold _your peace." Father Johnson said solemnly.

_Please Chuck…say something. _

_Say anything…give me a sign… a hint… something to show me that you still care._

_Stop this wedding, if you still love me…_

"**I OBJECT!"** A voice from the crowd said loudly.

"_Humphrey?" _Blair snapped, rolling her eyes as she turned around.

"Blair, you are making a _**HUGE **_mistake…and you_ know_ it."

"Humphrey, I've told you_ before_…I don't like you in _that _way!"

"_What?_ NO. I don't like you like _that,_ anymore… I am in love with someone else."

"Good…then please proceed." Blair said, smiling sweetly at the Priest.

"Blair, you can't marry Louis…when you are still in love with _Chuck Bass."_ Dan said interrupting again.

"Humphrey, one _more_ word and I'll call security." Blair said almost singing. "Sorry father…please continue."

"Okay, where were we…if anyone has any reason to doubt where by these two should not be married…speak up now or forever hold your peace." Priest Johnson repeated.

"I'm sorry Blair," Serena said speaking up, _"but I object too."_

"**SERENA?** What are you doing? You're my maid of honour!"

"B, I'm sorry, but Dan is right. You can't marry Louis…he is a great guy… but you _**LOVE Chuck**_**!** I can't watch you make this mistake."

"_Is this true?"_ Louis asked looking hurt.

"No, Louis I want to marry you. I don't know what gotten into these two… but never mind them."

"It's not just Serena and Dan, Blair." Eleanor Waldorf said standing up. "Cyrus and I believe it too."

"**Mum? YOU TOO?"**

"So do Lily and I," said Rufus, as he and Lily stood up to join Dan, Serena, Eleanor and Cyrus who were all still standing.

"Miss Blair, I am sorry but Vanya and I too_, think Mr. Chuck is the man you love_." Dorota said, joining the standing party.

"You guys are ruining my wedding day!" Blair said widening her eyes to threaten them all. Turning back to the Priest, "I'm terribly sorry about my family and friends…do continue."

"My child, I am afraid there is _a lot_ of objection…maybe we should work through some of these statements…"

"What's there to work through? They are all saying the same thing…that I am in love with my ex-boyfriend who screwed me over-" Father Johnson gasped loudly as Blair continued, "_oh sorry!_ – and who _totally _broke my heart. _Even _today, on my wedding day, he is still ruining my day by _not objecting himself_…did Chuck put you all up to this, _huh?_ He did he make you all say it, because he was _too scared to object himself_?" Blair asked.

"No." Dan said shaking his head.

"Where is he anyways?" Blair said searching the row that he was in to find him. "I'm going to _kill _him."

"He left as soon as you turned your back to the crowd, B. I guess he wasn't okay with this wedding after. He isn't over you… you must know that right? Come on B-"

"No, he is okay with it…otherwise he wouldn't have come." Blair said cutting Dan off midsentence.

"_He came to set you free, Blair,"_ Dan said impatiently, "he was only _pretending _to be okay with it and happy for you, so _you could_ marry Louis. He wanted your happiness more than that of his own, because he really believes you love Louis and want to be with him for the rest of your life. He was willing to put his own feelings and pain aside for you…_because he loves you_ that much. He wants you to be happy Blair, even if it means losing you forever to another man. He is willing to sacrifice that for you."

It felt like a million alarm bells were sounding off in her head at once.

_He loves you Blair. He still loves you. CHUCK BASS STILL LOVES YOU!_

_**What the hell are you still doing here?**_

"My child-" Father Johnson said before Blair cut him off.

"Louis…I'm so sorry…but everyone is _right_…I _can't _marry you. I could _never_ make you happy the way you want. Chuck _is _and _always _will be the _love of my life_…I have _never stopped l_oving him! I would be lying to you if I went through with this wedding and that's not fair to you, 'cus you are such a great guy. I really hope in time you can get over this pain and humiliation… and that you find someone who loves you c_ompletely_ like_ the_ _way I love_ _Chuck. _"

Louis nodded slowly. "He is _your_ prince, Blair." Louis said kissing her forehead gently. "I have always felt like I _never measured_ up against him…I want you to be happy Blair. You are free to go and get the man you love."

"Thank you for understanding." Blair said kissing him on the cheek. "I'm so sorry everyone… I'm sorry that I dragged you all out here and that there was no wedding. Everyone is welcome to come back to my place for drinks, but I _now _I must dash…I have to tell Chuck that I _love_ him. _Wish me luck!"_

"**WOOHOO!"** Dan said loudly. "Finally!"

"Go and get him, B." Serena said squeezing her arm_. "Good luck."_

"Thanks, S." Blair said, before bolting out the door and not looking back.

xxx

"Blair?" Chuck said getting up from the lounge he was lying across. "What- _what_ are you doing here? Why aren't you at _your _wedding?"

"Why did you _leave_ the wedding?" Blair asked walking into Chuck's suite. "Do you love me, Chuck?"

"Blair, I thought you would be at your reception now…_where's the prince?_ Or should I say…_your husband?"_

"_Answer_ the question Bass!" Blair snapped walking closer towards him. _"Do you love me?_ Is that _why _you left the wedding?"

"Have you come all this way to_ lecture_ me?"

"Do you always have to_ avoid_ my questions?"

"I left because I had _some business_ I needed to attend to."

"On a _Sunday?_ Since when does Chuck Bass work over the weekends?"

"Look Blair, as much as I would _love _to chat…I think you should be _more preoccupied _what your husband is doing and how he_ feels_ about you being _here _with me. Now if you excuse me, I've got something to do." Chuck said, trying to walk past her.

Blair reached out for his wrist and pulled him back towards her.

"Chuck, I_ didn't_ marry Louis." Blair said moving closer to him, closing the gap.

"_You didn't marry him?"_ Chuck asked hoarsely.

"I _couldn't _do it." she said cupping his face in her hands. "_l love you, Chuck Bass. _We may not be perfect…we may never have the whole _uncomplicated_ fairy-tale but at least we will _try_…_every single day _to make things right…and the _most important thing_ is…_we will have each other_! Louis was a great man…but he will _never_ be the man I _wanted_…the man I _loved_…he _would never_ be _you._ I told you once**, **_**that I loved you so much it consumed me**_…_I have never stopped feeling that way! I love you Chuck Bass_…I just want to stand on top of a roof top and _shout_ it out, so the _whole_ of New York can hear…You're silent! Please say something…tell me you love me _or kiss me_…just put me out of my misery!"

"I think you are making a big mistake." Chuck said backing away. "You belong with Louis. He can make you happy in _ways_ I never can."

"Chuck-"

"Blair, you say that _you don't need the fairy-tale anymore_ , but after a couple of years with me, you will get _bored and want it_. Louis can give you it. _I can't. _I will always let you down and that _scares _me_. No matter how hard I_ _try_, I will _never_ be good enough for you-"

"Chuck, if you think that you are not good _enough _for me…then you _don't know me_ one bit. You told me once, **that **_**you knew me better than you knew yourself**__! _Where is _that_, Chuck Bass? The one that knew _how important_ we were to _each other_? The one that _always fought for us_…the one that told me all those years that _I never belonged_ with Nate or Marcus. _**You are my world, Chuck**_. You are the _reason _I get up in the morning…you are the_ most important part_ of my life. I love you and I _know _you love me to. So please, tell me that _you do_. I need to hear those words…"

"You _know_ I love you Blair, I don't have to say it.._**.**_I'm sure you can feel it…our love is magnetic, it will always pull us in._** I have loved you since Victrola**_…maybe _even before_ that, when you were still with Nate… _**I want to be with you Blair**_**!** Refusing you and pushing you away is the _hardest thing_ I have to do but; I_ have_ to do it. Think of the baby…it deserves to know its' father. It deserves to come from a family."

"Chuck, Louis is _not _the father…_you are_." Blair said tracing his jawline. "I'm sorry for _not _telling you sooner. But the paternity test that Louis found was a fake. I lied to keep him, _because I was scared_ _you didn't want me anymore_. I never would have said '_yes_' to Louis, if you hadn't cut in and given _your blessing_. I was planning on _breaking it off_ that night."

"_I'm the father?"_ Chuck said, as tears started to fill his eyes.

"Yes." Blair said smiling widely. "I was so _relieved _when I found out it was yours. I couldn't imagine carrying anyone else's baby but _yours_, Chuck. Do you _hate_ me from keeping it from you?"

"I could _never hate_ you, Blair." Chuck said touching her face. **"I love you."**

"I love you too, Chuck Bass! I have _always_ loved you. Now hurry up and kiss me!" Blair said pulling his face down towards her.

"There's something I need to do _first."_ Chuck said pulling away.

"_NOW?_ Can't it wait?" Blair whined.

"I'll only be a second." He said kneeling down on one knee.

Blair gasped loudly and started nodding her head. **"YES! YES! OH CHUCK! YES!"**

"You have to let me ask you the question first, _you goose_." Chuck said opening the ring box. "I had a whole speech prepared and I had planned this so differently but-"

"**JUST ASK ME **_**ALREADY!"**_ Blair said impatiently, laughing nervously.

"Blair Waldorf…will you do me the _honour _of being my wife? Will you make the happiest man alive and marry me?"

"_You know I will."_ Blair said, as Chuck slipped the ring onto her finger. "I love you, Chuck! I can't wait to be your wife."

"I love you too, Waldorf." Chuck said before pulling her down to him for a kiss.

xxx

"So how did Louis take it?" Chuck said kissing her bare shoulder. "I bet he _hates_ me _more _than ever."

"He actually took the news quite well," Blair said playing with Chuck's chest chair. "I didn't think he would take it so…_gentleman like_. I expected him to be _more _angry."

"I guess he wanted your happiness, just as much as I did," Chuck said kissing the top of her forehead.

"Oh, he knew that he could_ never _make me happy the way _you _do." Blair said kissing his chest. "He said that, he never thought he _measured _up to you."

Chuck laughed heartily, "Well that's because…_I'm Chuck Bass_!"

Blair laughed loudly, rolled her eyes quickly and slapped him hard on the ribs.

"Ouch_- ouch_- okay." Chuck said laughing. "But he is right…I don't think anyone in the world comes close to how _much _we love each other; so no wonder he felt like he could never measure up."

Blair kissed Chuck's bare chest again and held up her hand to admire her beautiful diamond engagement ring.

"I can't believe you kept it."

"_It was always meant for you."_ Chuck said tilting her head up to kiss her again. "Come, let's go to your parents."

xxx

"That's **GREAT **news!" Cyrus said enthusiastically as Blair and Chuck broke the news to Eleanor, Cyrus, Harold and Ramón.

"Darling, I am _so happy _for you!" Eleanor said kissing her beautiful daughter on the forehead.

"Who _needs_ a Prince, when you can marry the love of your life!" Harold said, pulling his daughter in for a tight hug. "I am so proud of you Blair Bear."

"Congratulations Chuck." Ramon said shaking Chuck's hand.

"Thank you." Chuck said smiling.

"I think this deserves a toast." Cyrus said. "Maybe I could gather everyone around and you could make your announcement."

"I should find Serena first…" Blair said. "She's my best friend, I would rather she hears it from me first."

"Yeah, I should totally tell Nate" Chuck said, nodding in agreement.

"Oh, alright. But let me know when you want me to gather everyone around." Cyrus said, almost disappointedly.

"Someone is a bit excited to spread the news." Chuck whispered into Blair's ear as the made their way through the packed room, filled with wedding guests from the non-existent wedding earlier.

"_Hey Humphrey."_ Blair said interrupting a busy Dan, who was making out in the corner of the staircase with some girl. "_Oh, hi Vanessa!"_ Blair said smiling sweetly. "Are you- are you two back together? Is that the girl that you are _in love_ with, Dan? _How cute_."

"Yes, Waldorf…Vanessa are I are back together." Dan said smiling at Vanessa, who couldn't control her happiness.

"Congratulations, Humphrey." Chuck said shaking his hand and pulling Dan in for a hug.

"Thanks Bass." Dan said smiling uncontrollably. "So what's up Blair? I was kind of in the _middle_ of something…" he said laughing nervously and winking at Vanessa who was now biting down hard on her lip.

"Have you seen _Serena?"_

"_Or Nate?"_ Chuck asked joining in.

"Yeah, I think she said something about going to your bedroom for a lie down. She had a bit of a headache after you left the Church. Apparently, the Duchess had a mini melt down and she was left to sort things out…you know, Maid of Honour duties. I think Nate's up there with her."

"Thanks." Blair said smiling at Dan and Vanessa. "Well, don't let us stop you from making out." Blair said taking Chuck's hand and leading him up the stairs. "Do you know when Dan objected at my wedding today, I thought he was still in love with me." Blair said laughing awkwardly. "Boy, was I _wrong…_"

"He was in love with you, until last week…when I told him about _how much _I loved you and asked him if he had _ever _felt like that…he told me that he had _once _and it was with _Vanessa._ I think they make a nice couple. I always thought Serena and Dan would reunite but I really think Vanessa is his _soul mate._"

"I think so too." Blair said turning around quickly to kiss Chuck spontaneously. " They make a nice couple…but they are not as cute as us." Blair said before pulling Chuck in for another kiss. "Serena?" Blair said pushing open her bedroom door when she had reached her room. "_OH WOW_. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry!" she said backing out of the room and bumping into Chuck. "We will just wait outside. _Whoops." _She mouthed quietly to Chuck as she closed the door.

"I'm so sorry, B!" Serena said, reappearing a moment later and fixing up her hair; as Nate walked out after her, buttoning up his shirt.

"How's the headache, S?" Blair asked poking out her tongue.

"_You heard?_ Don't worry, the disaster was averted and they are_ all_ on a plane back home."

"So are you two like, back together again?" Blair heard Chuck ask Nate.

"Yes."

"That's awesome dude. Congrats." Chuck said shaking his hand.

"It looks like _everyone_ is reunited." Blair said smiling. "Chuck and I…Serena and Nate…_even_ Lonely Boy and Vanessa are back together."

"I know. It was actually him that made us realise that we belong together." Serena said reaching out to squeeze Nate's hand.

"That's great guys … I am happy for your guys." Blair said. "but, chuck and I have some news!" she said squealing a little. **"WE'RE GETTING MARRIED!" **she said showing the ring.

"Congratulations B!" Serena said, hugging her best friend tightly.

"Congrats, Chuck." Nate said pulling Chuck in for a hug. "I'm so happy for you both."

"I'm glad everything has worked out. Did you tell him the good news about the other thing?" Serena asked quietly.

"Yes." Blair said nodding.

"What other thing?" Nate asked cluelessly.

"I'm going to be a_ father." _Chuck said smiling widely.

"_So the baby's yours?_ Awesome! Congrats, dude." Nate said shaking his hand. "You must feel over the moon. You guys are back together...you're getting married and having a baby…you can finally be a family."

"Everything's perfect." Chuck said kissing Blair's forehead. "I couldn't be any happier."


End file.
